The invention is in the field of devices for aiding an ice fisherman in setting or holding a line in a fishing position over a hole in the ice, and providing a visual signal to the fisherman when a fish is on the line. Such devices have traditionally been referred to as "tip-ups".
Many such devices have been invented and patented. Most commonly, such devices have a spring loaded arm, often with a flag attached, that is tripped and sprung upwardly to serve as a visual signal when a fish strikes the line. The fish is then pulled-in by reeling in the line. Prior art designs most typically require removing the entire device from its position over the hole to reel or pull the fish in, require repositioning of the device after the fish is caught and make resetting of the line at the same depth difficult because the original depth setting from which the fish was caught is lost when the line is reeled-in. Such devices also do not provide for use of a bobber, nor do they provide a means for jigging the line.
Prior art patents that disclose some typical ice fishing "tip-ups" include Sheraski (2,618,091), Whitacre (2,786,294), McConkey (3,474,561), Wiltse (3,698,117), Williams (3,745,689), Gonello (4,121,367), Yates (4,270,297), Wurtz (4,651,459) Stewart (4,662,099) and Fralick (4,685,240).
A problem common to most tip-up" devices is the tendency of the hole to freeze over during use. Frequent attention is required to remove slush and ice particles to prevent freeze over. Some prior art patents, such as Petersen (3,134,188), Johnson (4,253,262) and Stewart (4,662,099), have provided for insulating the hole from the atmosphere and/or generating heat by burning a combustible material such as charcoal to heat the hole area and prevent freeze over. Such devices do not provide the convenience of the present invention, however, and do not provide for the use of a bobber or the ability to jig the line. In addition, resetting the line at a constant depth is not provided for in such prior art devices.